Airports
by callmesnowy68
Summary: A one shot of Chloe's view of her long distance relationship with Beca.


**So yes I know I haven't updated my other stuff BUT I wrote this so you can have some bechloe material... hopefully to tide you over. Please review.**

* * *

It's funny how this ended up like this. Its funny how we were once strangers and it's funny how it all started with a simple message. Our story was never a complicated one but it was a hard one and a long one. And yet here I am. On a plane. Making my way back to her. My wife. It had been the first time since we got married that we spend more than a week apart from each other. Even despite our work schedules we always found time for each other. But this time it was harder. My production time conflicted with her music schedule and then before we could even blink two months had gone by. The anticipation to see her again buzzed inside me. It was exactly what it felt like those many years ago. The excitement even stronger now. Now that I know what it is I have been without for two months. It reminds me of the first time I saw her.

* * *

 _I sat on the stiff airplane seat as my body shook with nerves. God this was crazy. Meeting the girl that I've fallen in love with for so long that I've never met. But even though everything about this was screaming that I was crazy none of that mattered. Not when she was on the other side of the screen each night. Not when she was the first and last voice I hear every night. Not when she's the only name that I'm concerned about popping up on me lock screen. Not when she was the only one that made me feel something, despite our distance. Everyone told me over and over again that I was crazy, and yes I was. But none of that mattered. Because to us, we worked. We were the crazy young lovers that survived distances just to be with each other. Because to us we made sense, we were perfect for each other. It's funny now seeing how foolish we were, naïve some would even call it but we survived against the odds. I guess that what made us titanium, unbreakable. The flight was long. Most international flights were. Admittedly at the beginning of the flight I might have had one or two bottles of those tequila bottles to help calm my nerves… though we both know how I mix with tequila… Anyway after the 22 hour flight the alcohol had left my system but not the butterflies, not the nerves. As I was getting my bags my heart raced. It was beating so fast I could barely hear anything else. I was turning into the arrival area and there she was. With a sign that she drew up herself, with my name in bold. She was in the oversized hoodie I had sent to her months into our relationship. The look on her face when she spotted me melted everything inside of me. No one had every looked at me the way her looked at me. The smile that beamed across her face. I naturally being me let everything go and ran into her arms with a leap. My lips pressed against hers. Like everything that had been built up since the time we knew each other was put into that one kiss. That moment stood still un_ _til we both realised we needed air. I pull away with a little giggle._

 _'Hi Becs.' I smile._

 _'Hey Chlo.' She said placing me down on the ground, stroking the sides of my face making sure I was real. That I was actually there. In front of her._

* * *

The first time we met in person. It was a memorable occasion. I would never forget that moment. I look at the couple sitting across from me. They held hands trying to sink their movies together so they could watch the film together. It's funny how I used to envy people like them so much. Having that. When my heart was always one too many miles away from me. Most of our time together were spend in airports back then. Going back and forth, seeing each other again. Though not all of those moments were great. There was one moment. That broke me inside. Tore me to pieces, because I thought I was doing what was best.

* * *

 _It was possibly the 10_ _th_ _time I was leaving her again at this airport but it was different this time. We had been through so much together. So much love but there were always the problems, my self-sacrificing tendencies were one of them. Few days before we had an argument. She had a producer work function and she want me to met everyone she worked with, introduce me as her girlfriend. I couldn't be happier. It wasn't until I met her. The other girl. The writer of the show she worked on. Her name was Tessa. She was smarter, funnier, and prettier than me. She had no boundaries when it came to Beca. That night I could see how close they were and how personal space weren't really a courtesy they enforced. They had their inside jokes and when she laughed, something inside me had started to crack. Because I wasn't the cause of her laughter. I wasn't the one that had this effect on her. It was Tessa. I didn't bring it up again. Not until the last day of my trip. We talked, well mainly argued. My mind was made up. I broke up with her before she had the power to shatter me into a million pieces. Not that it wasn't already killing me inside but at least it was on my terms. She kept saying over and over again that I was being crazy. That I had nothing to worry about because there was nothing between the two of them. And for me it didn't matter. Because I realised that I could never be enough for her. I couldn't give her everything she needed because I wasn't even there to give it. I wanted her to have everything. Even if it wasn't with me. She didn't need me not when she had so many other people. Not when she could build a life with someone that wasn't a million miles away. I left that morning before she woke up. I left a note. "I will always love you and I hope that you can find everything you want now that I'm not holding you back." I go through the motions when I arrive at the airport. Check-in's and customs. I hade 2 more hours til my flight left. I had some breakfast before going to sit by my gate, waiting to be boarded. For me it was the end. I honestly didn't know how I was going to stop loving her. But I knew it was for the best. She could wasn't held back. She could go after Tessa or whoever else she wanted, someone wasn't on the other side of the world. I was staring at my phone, at the lock screen of us. I kissed her cheek and her face had turned bright red. It was one of the things I loved most about her. Even though she had difficulty finding the right words her body always told me everything I needed to know. I couldn't bring myself to change the picture but I didn't need to._

 _'CHLOE BEALE' The voice. her voice._ _I heard it yelling my named from across the other side of the gate. I stood up and I saw her there. She was a mess. She didn't even bother getting dressed. She was still in her Pj's, her hair ruffled. Tears began to fall down my cheek as she made her way over to me. '_ _You can't just do that. You can't just leave me.' She said wiping the tears from my cheek with her thumb._

 _'Becs. What are you doing here? How did you even get past the terminals?'_

 _'I got a last minute ticket because I had to find you. To get to you before you left.'_

 _'Why? I told you that it's the end.'_

 _'You don't get to decide that. Yo-'_

 _'But-'_

 _'No. You are not interrupting me right now because you've talked at me the past day and you're going to listen to me now.' She gave me a look and I nodded showing that I understood. 'You can't just decide we are over. You cannot just decided what's best for me or how I'm feeling. You don't get to just leave me after everything we had been through. You don't get it do you. Even after all this time and after the amount of times I've told you. You are my everything. I don't want anybody else in the world. Of course there are people out there. There always will be. But the only problem is that they aren't you. Nobody else is you. Because no one else could every love me the way you do and god knows that I'm the idiot stupid enough to let you go. Not unless you tell me that you don't love me anymore. Not unless you tell me that you don't want me anymore.' I couldn't believe it. She was here. She went through security and everything and chased after me. 'Chlo?' she looked at me searching for an answer for her open-ended statement._

 _'I. God. Becs why do you have to go and do that?' I managed a laugh through my tears before I wiped them and kissed her. 'I love you so much. Of course I want you. I always want you.' She broke down crying of relief. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.  
'Now boarding flight 260.' The voice in the speaker rung out. I pulled away reluctantly._

 _'That's me.' I sniffed._

 _'Ok. Don't you dare do that to me again. You can't just leave me like that. I love you so much.'_

 _'I promise. I love you too baby.' I hugged her tightly before I pulled away and made my way to the gate._

* * *

We were definitely an epic love story. The journey was a lot harder than anything else. But it was all worth it. Especially one of the last times I had to leave her before I was going to stay for good.

 _This time I hadn't left her without her knowing. This time I woke up 10 minutes before the alarm like I usually did. My body really detested being woken up violently by loud music. She was curled up against my body and for that 10 minutes I breathed her in, memorising all the lines of her face, holding onto her once more before I had to leave again, but this time it'd be the last. When the alarm when off she groaned against my shoulder when she turned to face me. She looked up at me and saw me staring at her and called me a dork before kissing my cheek and struggling to get out of bed. I soon followed. We got dressed, ate breakfast and headed off to the airport. It felt strange. Like the closing of a chapter but it wasn't a bad thing. It felt. Good. Once I checked in and everything I turned to her for the last time that day to say goodbye for the final time._

 _'53 more days.' I spoke, holding back my tears. Even after this time leaving her was the hardest thing._

 _'53 more days.' She kissed me. 'Chlo?'_

 _'Yeah?'_

 _'Marry me.'_

 _'What?'_

 _'Marry me. Be my wife. I know this isn't exactly the most romantic proposal setting but I thought it was special. Airports have always been where we meet in the middle and it's kind of a special place. At least I guess I think so. I just-' I kissed her. 'Is that a yes?' She mumbles against my lips._

 _'Yes Beca. Yes of course it is.'_

* * *

'We have reached our destination.' The captain's voice spoke through the headphones and speakers of the plane. I opened the overhead compartment for my carry-on bag as I made my way out of the plane. After all autonomous movements through the airport there she was at the arrival, like it was years before, like the first time. She never failed at being a dork as she stood there holding a sign with "Mrs. Beca Mitchell" written on it. I tackled into her.

'Hey Becs!' I kissed her.

'Hey Chlo. I've missed you so much.'

'I've missed you too.' 2 months. And it was like the we never left each other.

* * *

 **hopefully you guys liked it?**


End file.
